


A filthy secret

by mypassionfortrash



Series: Roger Taylor one-shots (under 500 words) [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cum Play, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, cum in pants, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypassionfortrash/pseuds/mypassionfortrash
Summary: Roger finishes in a subtle way... no cleanup required.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Series: Roger Taylor one-shots (under 500 words) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710265
Kudos: 12





	A filthy secret

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just doing some teeny tiny >500 word one-shots. Thanks for reading. I'm not doing too well and I was drunk when I wrote this soooooooooo yeah.

“That’s it. Fucking take it. Good girl,” Roger hissed. 

The frenetic movements of his hips left you unable to keep up with him. Your body fought back with an aching jaw and scraped knees. Not to mention your mouth’s feeble attempts at lubrication that sent glistening threads of saliva dangling down the front of your new red dress – taking your lipstick with it. Your gagging was so loud that you were sure any revellers from the club next door would hear if they emerged into the deserted alleyway.

But Roger didn’t care. He was a man on a mission: he needed to get off.

He didn’t care how. He didn’t care where. But his hand in your hair and his cock in your mouth was a good enough start. And he was close.

Dangerously so.

You could tell by the savage grasp he had on your roots and the way the muscles in his thighs spasmed under your touch. The end was in sight.

“Do you want a present?” he rasped.

You looked up at him with wide eyes. You couldn’t speak, of course. Not even if you wanted to. You only managed a strained whine and a feeble nod.

Roger tugged your hair, like a dog on a leash and hauled you to your feet. “Get up, then. Hurry up. I don’t have all night.”

Your mind trailed behind what was happening, just like the drool and lipstick down your chin. You looked down to find one of Roger’s hands pumping around his slick, rouge-covered cock and the other pulling the waistband of your underwear away from your body.

“Hold them like that for me, darling.”

You did exactly as he said, eager to see what he was going to do next.

“You’re going to hold on to this ’til the end of the night, do you understand?”

You nodded, your smile widening as a delicious heat grew between your thighs.

“Gonna wear my cum all night?” Roger’s eyes fluttered closed, and his head tilted back as bliss struck him like a lightning bolt. All the while, gooey ropes coated the inside of your knickers and your own slick, wet slit. 

As he was coming down from the high, you pulled him close by the collar of his shirt. Nose to nose. His eyelashes fluttered as you came into focus.

“You’re gonna pay for that later, Roggie.”

“Oh, really?” he purred, stealing a quick kiss from you.

“Really really.”

“Well, why don’t you fix your hair and your lippy and march back into that party,” he said, dragging his fingers over your clothed cunt. “You might be able to hide the fact that you’re a filthy little slut from everyone else, but I’ll always know what you are.”

Roger recoiled as soon as he caught that defiant glimmer in your eye. “Careful now, Roggie. I can make the rest of this evening very hard for you.”


End file.
